Battle Mania! Tenchi vs Sigma!
Tenchi rocketed through the sky."Torisho and Hematite are in trouble.....theres another Chakra.." Sigma aware of Ikusa's where abouts felt a presence going towards the battle field so he quickly went to the man. "Huh another Chakra signature.." Tenchi stops and looks closely with his eagle vison."There he is...a member of the Uchiha,huh? Cool." Tenchi lands infront of Sigma."You heading towards the battle too?" "For that I am not, but it seems you were, and I am not allowed to let you do so." Sigma say's. "What do you mean,not let me do so?" Tenchi says raising his eyebrow.Tenchi looks towards the east."The battle is that way..." He whispers to himself."Sorry,but I dont have time to chat,I have friends to save." Tenchi said croaching down and booming into the air towards the battle. Sigma shakes his head; "Well I've tried the nice way." Sigma then mumbled Tsukuyomi. "Hey what the what are you doing!!" Tenchi struggled to get out for a little while,before closeing his eyes."You have the Sharingan." He then opens his eyes activating his Sharingan."I do too." He looked at him and smiled."Hey Twelves,a little help?" Suddenly his body glowed pure white and broke out."I dont have time for this! I have to save my cousin.Let me pass,I dont wanna fight." Tenchi said. Sigma closes his eyes, "I can not do so." he then opens one and shouts Amaterasu. Suddenly black flames instantly appear on the arm of Tenchi. "Hehe.." Tenchi laughs a bit."I dont have time for this GET OUT OF MY WAY." He says going into Full Chakra Release."You me be,my cousin will die and I dont think you want that." Tenchi looks at him seriously."Because you dont want to see me when I am angry." "Well guess what." Sigma jumps into the air using Leaf Gale. Tenchi dodges and leaps into the air."SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Clones then poof next to him."GO!" They all dissappear and reappear around him.The all punch and kick at him at near light speed,until Tenchi falls down from the sky.He closed his fist and punched Sigma with the force that could be used to move 4 mountains. Sigma falls into the ground lays there, when he then says Izanagi. The beam of light suddenly strikes his chest.Tenchi then falls down and holds it."That hurts,ya know." He then drops his hand to show that he is completely unharmed."Impressed? You should be." He said running towards Sigma at blinding speed to where the most skilled Ninja could see him and punched 10 times as harder than before in Sigmas chest. Sigma smiles and reaches into his pouch and throws out clay; "C2!" Sigma makes the tiger hand seal and a explosion occurs. By the time the explosion occurs Tenchi is 3 miles away in the sky."Come on I Don't have time for this!!!!!" He says blazing towards the others battle. Sigma now begins to form hand seals Boar, Monkey, Tiger, Boar, and then Dragon, he then shouts; "Dragon Release: Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!" Category:Roleplays Category:Role plays